Nab Lasaro
|kanji=ナブ・ラサロ |rōmaji=''Nabu Rasaro'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age=20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Cover (debut) 27 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation= Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |marklocation = Left Chest |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= Vijeeter Ecor |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Seith Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Daisuke Endou |english voice=Mike McFarland |image gallery= }} Nab Lasaro is one of the many Mages of Fairy Tail. Appearance Nab was initially portrayed as an extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of his guild mates. His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-coloured band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it framing the upper part of his face, which is somewhat rectangular in shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. His right shoulder is adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one, in the centre, being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Cover The decay of Fairy Tail seems to have taken its toll on him, however, as after the 7-years timeskip he was shown with a prominent belly, having gotten visibly fat, and possibly having lost muscle mass. Other than that, his hair, while retaining the same haircut, has grown longer, almost reaching down to his shoulders, and now he also sports a thin beard around his mouth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 Nab has always got a somehow tribal look to his clothing. His first attire was somewhat reminiscent of that worn by fictional Norse warriors: it consisted of a dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armour plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them, held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist. After the timeskip, Nab’s attire is more reminiscent of that of an ancient Native American, with its most prominent feature being a light cape tied in a knot on the front. His fur loincloth was replaced by one made of dark cloth, with a lighter part hanging over it and a belt divided in round squares around the waist. Nab also seems to have his forearms and calves wrapped up in bandages, and he added a large, roundish feather to the right side of the band circling his head. He retains the necklace of skulls around his neck, over his cape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 14 Personality Not much is known about Nab Lasaro, except that he seems to hang around the Request Board often, even though he doesn't get many jobs or missions to do. The reason why he hangs around it all the time is that he's looking for a special job that only he can do. Because of that, he shouts at Natsu whenever he breaks the Mission board, knowing he was going to do something bad.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 29 He also says he prefers solo missions when Lucy asked him to go on a mission with her. Synopsis Macao arc When Natsu Dragneel returned to the guild and immediately kicked Krov in the face, an all-out guild battle erupts with Nab joining in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 9 However, the battle stops when the Master arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Nab later positions himself in front of the request board and gets annoyed when Natsu punched it. He turns to the master and says that Natsu will probably look for Macao which would only hurt Macao's pride. However, the master tells him and the rest of his guild mates that no one can decide what Natsu can do and that it would be best to leave him alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 29-30 Lullaby arc While Nab is hanging around in the guild with his fellow guild mates, Erza Scarlet returns from a mission, entering through the door and causing everyone in the guild (except Mirajane) to be nervous and scared. The female Mage immediately begins to scold some members, including Nab who is hanging around the notice board and not picking a job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-13 When Erza and the others returned after subduing Eisenwald and Lullaby, Erza and Natsu fights each other as a fulfillment to Erza's promise to Natsu before the mission. Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Nab. However, the fight is interrupted when a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 17-20 Phantom Lord arc When no one was inside the guild, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild, attacked and destroyed it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Team Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks caused Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild, bringing with him most of his Mages, including Nab.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 8 Nab manages to defeat a few Phantom Lord members but is ultimately defeated by Gajeel in one hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 4 He broke his arm during the fight and was later seen along with the rest of the guild celebrating their victory over Phantom Lord. Fighting Festival arc Nab was first seen at the notice board asking as to why Lucy would take a job by herself and then rejecting Lucy's request to help her. Nab Lasaro was then seen battling Vijeeter, saying that he should go to sleep so he can find Laxus Dreyar. Shortly after, he was shown being defeated by Bickslow, saying he won't have weaklings as friends. When Nab awakens due to Warren, he helps with the destruction of the Hall of Thunder. Edolas arc The Edolas version of Nab is apparently a workaholic, as seen from Jet telling him that he should rest once in a while. Magic and Abilities Animal Possession (動物憑 Dōbutsu Tsuki): Nab Lasaro deals with a type of Seith Magic in which he can confine an animals spirit within himself and then use that spirit to aid him in battle. Bickslow also has a similar Magic to Nab, however they both use their Magic in completely different ways. Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Vijeeter Ecor vs. Nab Lasaro *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid Trivia *Nab was offered by Mirajane to be a waiter on the guild but he refused. References Site Navigation de:Nav Lhasaro Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members